Take Away Past
by syntia.amano
Summary: Sebuah Fanfic dengan Latar Belakang Bleach tapi menceritakan tentang Shinigami Lain. For my beloved Zanpakutou birthday
1. Introduce

Title : Take Away Past

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite and Syntia Amano

* * *

Pengenalan tokoh non BLEACH

1. Amano

Shinigami divisi 11 yang pada akhirnya jadi anggota dvisi 10

Gadis berambut pendek yang lebih suka dianggap cowok

Zanpakutou : Gaoi

2. Mihara

Shnigami divisi 11, pada akhirnya jadi anggota divisi 3, sahabat karib Amano

Lelaki berambut cepak yang sangat menyayangi Amano dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri

Zanpakutou : Nai

3. Neru Kiyora

Shinigami pengkhianat yang ingin menjatuhkan kedudukan Soutaichou.

Dia memperalat Mihara untuk menyerang Amano

Zanpakutou : Raijuu


	2. Awakening

Title : Take Away Past

Genre : Action

Syn : Hallow minna, gue sengaja bikin nih fanfic buat ngerayain ultahnya Gaoi!

Gaoi : Cepat, katanya mau panggil bintang tamu

Syn : SASAKIBE FUKUTAICHOU!

Sasakibe : ….dari tadi aku disini.

Syn : Eh? Sejak kapan? By the way gue sengaja ngundang Sasakibe fukutaichou supaya popularitas fukutaichou meningkat loh!

Gaoi : Padahal di paksa Ren(dibekem)

Syn : Ngomong-ngomong waktu Aizen nyerang Karakura, fukutaichou ada dimana?

Sasakibe : Aku… aku… HUWAAA!

Syn : Eh? Eh?

Gaoi : Dia bantuin jaga menara mungkin

Renji : (tiba-tiba nongol) Sasakibe fukutaichou! (ngasih death glare)

Syn : pokoknya met reading aja deh

Gaoi : WARNING OOC, bahasa ancur, maksa mungkin spoiler

Renji : Disclaimer by Kubo Tite

Syn : Dan Syntia Amano!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Awakening…

Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu…

"Amano-kun!"panggil seorang shinigami. Dia sedang berlarian di halaman divisi 11 mencari temannya yang nggak kunjung ketemu juga. "Amano-kun!"panggilnya lagi seraya berlari kea rah gerbang pintu masuk utama divisi 11. "Amano…" Dia terdiam. Di atas gerbang divisi 11 terlihat seekor shinigami berambut hitam pendek nemplok and lagi bertengger disana. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu atau mengisi TTS? "AMANO-KUN!"

"?" Dia tersentak. "Lho? Mihara? Ada apa?"bingungnya pada lelaki berwajah tirus itu.

"Ayo, kita harus berkumpul!"serunya. Sinigami yang dipanggilnya Amano langsung melompat ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Kau ini, sudah jadi shinigami bukan murid lagi. Bisa-bisa setelah ini kita berdua dipecat."

"Eh? Itu tidak mungkin. Mihara kan salah satu dari 10 lulusan akademi terbaik. Kalau aku sih mungkin benar-benar akan dipecat."

"Jangan langsung pasrah. Aku tidak mau sampai kehilangan kau juga." Amano menatapnya. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mereka sama-sama yatim piatu, masalahnya dia sejak bisa mengingat tidak memiliki orang tua sedangkan Mihara keluarganya dibunuh.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo cepat sebelum kita benar-benar dipecat,"candanya sembari menyeret Mihara menuju ke hall.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Dapat!"seru seseorang tiba-tiba dari atas pohon. Dia memakai baju seragam akademik wanita. "GYAA!"

BUGH!

"Aduh,"keluh seseorang dari arah bawahnya. Dengan sigap dia langsung berdiri. Ditatapnya orang yang tadi kejatuhan dirinya xp lelaki itu mengenakan seragam akademi. Dia memiliki mata yang hitam. Benar-benar hitam.

"Maaf ya,"mohonnya sembari mengulurkan tangan membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

"Kau itu kenapa berdiri tiba-tiba di atas pohon!"omelnya. Gadis di depannya langsung mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Disana terdapat sebuah bola kecil.

"Ini permainan di kelasku. Siapa yang berhasil mendapat bola bertuliskan hadou yang telah dikuasai sebanyak mungkin, akan data tiket makan gratis!"ujarnya sembari membentuk tanda V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Tentu saja. Oh ya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini."

"Aku Mihara anak kelas A."

"Panggil saja aku Amano-kun!"

"Kun?"

"Itu karena katanya tingkahku mirip cowok daripada cewek."

"Baiklah, salam kenal Amano-kun."

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Mihara pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin,"tegasnya. Dia memegang erat zanpakutounya.

"Tapi bukannya kau sama sekali tidak pintar menontrol reiatsu?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya,"cibirnya.

"Hmm baiklah, tapi aku tapi kau harus hati-hat menggunakannya. Kalau bisa jangan sampai yang lain melihatnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"bingung gadis itu.

"Karena Shikai-mu bentunya lebih mengerikan."

"Gyaaa! Sadist!"

"Mihara-san, mereka sudah terlihat!"lapor salah satu shinigami pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kau ingat kata-kataku Amano?"

"Aye-aye Sir!"ujarnya kemudian berlari mengikuti Mihara, ketua grup mereka. Akhir-akhir ini pemberontakkan semakin sering terjadi. Karena itu sebagai anggota divisi 11, mereka harus mengurusnya.

"Heh? Yang aku lawan anggota baru rupanya?"

"Bos, lihat ada wanita juga."

"Kalahkan mereka dan wanita itu jadi milik kita."

"Boleh aku cincang mereka satu per satu?"bisik Amano pada Mihara yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dia sudah mulai mengumpulkan reiatsu.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan yang lain tahu kau sudah bisa berbicara dengan zanpakutou milikmu."

"Aku tahu, karena ini berbahaya untukku."

"Bersiaplah!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan menggunakan shikai milikmu,"tegur Mihara pada gadis itu. Pertempuran sudah usai. Beberapa anggota pasukkannya meninggal yang yang lain terluka, termasuk dirinya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kau juga,"lirihnya. Dia trpaksa menguras semua reiatsunya, karena wujud shikai miliknya melahap banyak reiatsu. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya dia menggunakannya dalam pertempuran selain saat mendapatkan zanpakutou miliknya.

"Kau tahu kita sekarang berada di divisi berapa?"

"Divisi 11, namaku Amano dan namamu Mihara. Kita berteman sejak berada di Akademi. Setelah lulus kita langsung di rekrut masuk ke dalam divis 11. Dan taichou kita… taichou kita…"

"Sudah kuduga, kau melupakannya. Aku baru pertama kali menemui kasus seperti ini. Sepertinya setiap kali kau memakai wujud shikai zanpakutoumu, kau akan kehilangan ingatan."

"Wow, itu aneh."

"Memang, jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya."

"Tentu. Jadi sekarang boleh aku tidur? Aku lelah sekali."

"Tentu,"jawabnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Amano. Mengawasinya terlelap.


	3. Next Job

Title : Take Away Past

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite and Syntia Amano

* * *

Chapter 2 : You are…

"Taichou?"seru Amano sembari berlari mendekati taichou divisi 11 itu.

"Amano-kun, kau lindungi Taichou aku akan memback-up kalian!"seru Mihara sembari menangkis beberapa serangan yang dilancarkan padanya. Gadis itu menggangguk.

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Kalian harus mengalahkan mereka!" Amano menatap taichounya tak percaya, tapi langsung mengangguk dan berbalik menghadapi shinigami pemberontak itu.

"Heh, bawahan sepertimu berani menghadapiku?"ejek lelaki di depannya. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam dalam diam. Dia mencari celah serang mematikan. Di belakangnya terdengar beberapa Shinigami divisinya yang sedang berkutat dalam pertempuran itu.

"TAICHOU!"

"SERANG! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU! UKH!" Dia bisa mendengar beberapa teman divisinya menyerukan nama Taichou mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbalik. Dia tidak boleh berbalik. Mereka harus memenangkan pertempuran ini, atau Rokugai akan hancur.

"Heh, taichou kalian sudah kalah. Apalagi yang bisa kalian perbuat?"tanyanya. Amano menatap lelaki di depannya tenang.

"SERANG!"

"Blood Thrust, Gaoi!" Sekumpulan jarum berwarna darah berkumpul di sekeliling gadis itu.

"? AMANO!"seru Mihara saat menatap gadis itu mengeluarkan jurusnya, jurus yang dilarangnya untuk digunakan.

"Kōgeki!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Amano? Amano? Kau masih sadar? Oii, Amano!" perlahan mata gadis berambut hitam itu terbuka. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya dalam kebingungan.

"Dimana?"tanyanya sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. Dia… apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disana?

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup." Gadis itu memandang lelaki di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"bingungnya sembari melihat mayat-mayat shinigami yang bertebaran disekeliling mereka.

"Kau menghabisi mereka semua, dan hanya kita yang bertahan. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan jurus itu."

"Jurus? Ah! Jurus Shinkai milikku?"

"Tentu saja, itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Bukankah aku selalu bilang itu."

"Maaf, tapi kan… Ah?"

"Ada apa?" Lelaki itu menatap kea rah yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan mata teman sedivisinya itu.

"Taichou…" Suaranya berubah sedikit serak.

"Dia meninggal, dia memang sudah terluka parah sebelumnya. Kita tidak sempat membawanya ke divisi 4."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa terluka!"

"Kau sudah membalaskan kematiannya. Kau hanya perlu ingat hal itu,"jawabnya sembari memegang erat kedua bahu gadis itu yang gemetar.

"Aku… aku membunuh mereka semua…"

"Kami dari divisi 4, bagi yang masih hidup tolong segera menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan!"

"KAMI DISINI!"serunya. Amano menatap lelaki itu bingung. "Tenanglah, kita akan selamat dan kembali bergabung dengan divisi 11 untuk kembali bertempur secepat mungkin."

"Ya… benar… Mihara?"

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih masih hidup."

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Soutaichou! Apa anda benar-benar yakin?"

"Tentu saja, kita sedang menghadapi pemberontakkan. Tidak bisa diiarkan salah satu divisi tidak mempunyai seorang taichou."

"Kami mengerti tentang alasan taichou. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?"

"Saya setuju. Dia tidak termasuk dalam 10 kandidat terbaik di dalam divisi-nya."

"Apa kalian tidak melihat kemampuannya?" Semua terdiam. "Aku merasa dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang taichou, karena itu aku mengangkatnya."

"Baiklah, tapi kami akan melihat kemampuannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyetujui keputusan Soutaichou."

"Aku serahkan pada kalian. Rapat kali ini selesai!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Amano! Amano!"seru Mihara sembari berlari mengelilingi divisi 4. Dia dan Amano sama-sama terluka sejak pertempuran kemarin. Dan dia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan temannya itu sejak bisa bertugas lagi.

"Eh? Dia ada di hall."

"Terima kasih,"salamnya kemudian berlari menuju kea rah hall. Dia dengar gadis itu hanya mengalami sedikit luka goresan sehingga dapat kembali dengan bertugas lebih dulu daripada dia. Dipercepat larinya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar memberitahu kabar bahagia ini.

"AMANO, AKU SUDAH DIANGKAT JADI…Ah?" Suaranya tercekat. Shinigami di depannya menatapnya lurus. Wanita itu menatapnya dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Dia bisa merasakan perbedaan antara dia dan orang di depannya itu. "A…mano…"

"Mihara, mulai hari ini aku jadi taichou divisi 11. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Gaoi : semakin lama semakin maksa

Syn : udah dibilangin biar ni cerita cepet tamat. Ultah loe besok tau!

Gaoi : Alurnya terlalu cepat, pembaca jadi kebingungan.

Syn : Elo yang minta dibikinin FF buat hadiah loe kan?

Gaoi : Hmm tapi yang aku lihat justru Amano yang jadi tokoh utamanya.

Syn : Elo itu zanpakutou! Mau elo gue pasangin ama Zanpakutounya Sasakibe fukutaichou!"

Gaoi : Tunggu! Siapa itu?

Sasakibe : Aku memang tidak terasa! Bahkan zanpakutpu tidak tahu keberadaanku!

Syn : ARGH! Kali ini gara-gara Gaoi! Hayo tanggung jawab!

Gaoi : Siapa sudi? Yang jelas cepat tamatin cerita ini!

Syn : Iya-iya. Buat para reader sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
